jimmyneutronfandomcom-20200223-history
Cindy Vortex
Cynthia "Cindy" Aurora Vortex, is a fictional character on the TV series The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius. She is basically the anti-dumb blonde role. She is a very prideful, intelligent, and competitive character, and she was show with these personality traits throughout the series. According to Keith Alcorn she plays James Isaac "Jimmy" Neutron's aggressive arch rival, as well as his secret crush. She expresses her crush on Jimmy by constantly insulting him and consistently denies feelings for him, especially earlier in the series. She is shown to be good friends with Libby Folfax, and she slowly develops a tolerance for Jimmy and his friends over the course of the series. Childhood Little is known about Cindy's life before the events of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius. It is know that she moved to Retroville and found herself the most respected and most intelligent person in her class at school, a position in which she reveled. She also began a friendship with peers, such as Libby. Jimmy Neutron took her "smartest person in Retroville" title when he moved into the house across the street from her where upon Cindy, now second runner up, began a rivarly with him. She frequently attacks his intelligence by teasing him, playing pranks on him, and by nit-picking his every mistake,although she only does this to mask her love for Jimmy. She is usualy helped by her best friend and able ally Libby. Despite being "enemies" with Jimmy, she is a member of the group of five, along with Libby, Carl, Sheen, and Jimmy, who usually go on his adventures with him. She began developing a deep friendship with these five, despite being the most aggressive person in the group. Relationship With Others Jimmy Cindy has, indeed, shown obvious but reluctant friendship with Jimmy Neutron whom she calls numerous nicknames, the most common of which being "Nerdtron". In the first season, she "crushes" on Nick Dean, In the second season, nicknamed "The Relationship Season, their relationship begins to show through much more. .]]Throughout the second season, the viewer observes a blossoming albeit odd romance between Jimmy and Cindy. Their relationship finally becomes awknowledged by Jimmy and Cindy in the middle of the third season, when they equivocally (kind of, but not quite) admit their true feelings while stranded on an uncharted island, in the thirty minute episode, Stranded. During the hour long special The League of Villains, Cindy makes several attempts to confess her love to Jimmy only to be interrupted by someone or something or inadvertently to be ignored by Jimmy. It is also hinted that Jimmy has feelings for Cindy in Billion Dollar Boy when he agrees to accompany Eustace after Cindy shows that she kind of likes Eustace but later loathes Eustace after he says that he has no further use for "Neutron's squeeze". Season three is rich with what Jimmy and Cindy (or Jindy) fans refer to as "J/C moments".In "My Big Fat Spy Wedding" she saw Jimmy in a tux and got hearts in her eyes. Cindy also knows when things are going too far. Increasingly, she is forced to authentic admission that Jimmy can indeed do some cool things and have cool adventures. During season three, as she starts to come to terms with her feelings for Jimmy, she mellows out; slowly dropping their rivalry, picking on Jimmy and his friends less and less, and by making several attempts to get Jimmy to notice her. In the crossover with The Fairly OddParents, Jimmy Timmy Power Hour, Cindy develops a small crush on Timmy Turner who everyone else thinks is Jimmy with a smaller head. In the second crossover special, Jimmy starts to get jealous. However her feelings for Timmy, while more open, definitely aren't as strong as her love for Jimmy. In the third crossover, Jimmy and Timmy both ignored her. note: all three crossovers are not connected to the rest of the series of both shows involved. In the N-Men Cindy is about to admit that she loves him loves but then faints. In King of Mars Cindy tries to flirt with Jimmy but got angry when he kept on ignoring her. The last episode of the series was epic for the Jimmy/Cindy relationship. Lady Sings the News has multiple instances in which Jimmy and Cindy interact in a romantic way. They kiss at the end of the episode. Libby Libby is Cindy's best friend, and one of the few characters that she has shown little to no anger or aggression towards during the series. Their friendship began before the movie or the series, as they are clearly very close even during the movie. Libby is also the only character that Cindy has been seen frequently confiding in. Libby also shows a deep understanding of Cindy's actions and feelings, shown on multiple occasions. This says very much about the strenth of their friendship, as Cindy is a very guarded and argumentative person, who obviously dosen't enjoy allowing many people to become close to her. This is a very strong friendship in the series, one of the strongest along with the friendship between Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen. Carl and Sheen Cindy's "friendship" with Carl and Sheen is obviously strained. She is shown to annoyed by both of them, while they think that she is violent and mean. Cindy is constantly teasing and picking on the two of them, especially when Jimmy is present with them. Despite their dislike for each other, the three are drawn together by Jimmy, who befriends Carl, Sheen, Libby, and eventually Cindy, and Libby, who is friends with Jimmy, Sheen, Cindy and Carl. The group is formed because of this, and the five became friends, including Cindy, Carl, and Sheen. Mr. and Mrs. Vortex Little is known about Cindy's family life, which is what makes it so questionable. Her father is hardly ever seen on camera, while her mother seems to be pushy and prideful. Some of Cindy's statements in the episode Stranded also bring her happiness at home into question. Cindy Quotes *"I just know Neutron's behind this! When I see him, I'll-" -''See Jimmy Run'' *(under pressure)"Jimmy Neutron is a nicer, smarter, all-around better person than I am." -''Raise the Oozy Scab'' *"No, NO! I swear! I know I tease and make fun of you, but that's just so you won't notice my real feelings. Deep down, I sort of, secretly l-"(faints) -''N-Men'' *"Do you remember that, while our brains were floating around in that thing, which was disgusting, by the way, one of us was imagining us holding hands, walking down a country lane, and kissing??" -''Trading Faces'' *"So...um, what were you doing at Betty Quinlan's house again?" -''One of Us'' *"He made my heart sing and...I mean, he said things to me so vile and despicable I cannot repeat them in mixed company." -''Send in the Clones'' *"No! I found another photo of Betty Quinlan! What is he? Obsessed!?" -''League of Villains'' *"If we get blown up, whatever's left of me is kicking your butt!" -''Win, Lose, & Kaboom'' *"After class, I`ll be happy to demonstrate how boy dinosaurs got their BUTTS kicked by girl dinosaurs on a regular basis!" -''Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius(Movie)'' *"NO!! Do I look like the moronic dweebcase who would have ANY UltraLord ANYTHING?!!" -''Granny Baby'' *"Hey, Carl! Can you come over and wash my parents?" - How to Sink a Sub *"Carl, why haven't you protected your super belching?" - The N Men *"I'm back from my vacation" - Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 3: The Jerkinator *"Special Girl, reporting" - The N Men Category:Characters